Mine, Yours
by Kitchyy
Summary: Senbonzakura may be the one who wore the mask, but it was Hyorinmaru who hid from the world around him. Yaoi, darkfic, rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, Kubo Tite does.

Pairings: Senbonzakura/Hyorinmaru

Warnings: Spoilery for the Zanpakuto arc in the anime. manXman smut, D/s relationship, dark themes.

* * *

Senbonzakura may have been the one that wore the mask but Hyorinmaru was the one who hid from himself and the world around him. It was just something Senbonzakura _knew_; had understood in some instinctual way. It made sense though; he was linked to the one man who lived behind a wall of impenetrable masks himself.

When the two first met Senbonzakura could see it in his eyes, that icy stare held a lifeless gleam about it that was so like Byakuya and yet so different in some deeper, darker way that made Senbonzakura pause when he caught the zanpakuto in his glance. He decided at first it was just part of him having amnesia but after Hyorinamru's memory returned the empty eyes were still there, still unfeeling and still as cold as the bitterest of winter nights.

There was something indefinable about him that made Senbonzakura want to pull all the layers away, strip the lifeless masks off one by one until the emotion could be seen in those dead eyes. He was unsure how to do it though. At first he would remove his own mask when the two were alone thinking maybe it was that he needed to see his face, but there was no change. Then he tried the arts of conversation. They would sit together talking about anything and nothing all at the same time, but those icy eyes would not melt. Then it was sparring matches and heated debates but still the listless stare would remain.

But there was one time, one fleeting moment when Hyorinmaru's eyes lit with life and it wasn't in regards to their swords clashing in battle, a well timed joke or the brush of their shoulders when they would sit side by side together in the evenings. It was when Senbonzakura had gotten into an argument with him after his patience had worn thin.

He had pushed Hyorinmaru up against the back tenth division wall with his hand tightly ringed around his neck, incensed that yet another day had gone by and still no progress. He whispered dangerously in his ear that the man was dead inside and what was the point in befriending a man who could not show his real face to someone who cared. He had tightened his hand before letting go but the sound that came out of Hyorinmaru was a sound he was unprepared to hear. It was a whimpering moan that was real, dark and trembling, and when Senbonzakura pulled back to look at him in surprise there was something in those eyes. It was a flicker of something heated and foreboding that made his eyes widen in understanding.

He had taken him then and there, roughly and without words, claiming his body and watching with elation at the emotions filling those icy eyes. At first there was fear, lust, then self recrimination and as Senbonzakura slid home again and again with his hand still tight around the other zanpakuto another emotion came bubbling up from the depths. It was a desire all zanpakuto had – an instinctual need to be mastered, controlled…_ Dominated_.

After that first night Senbonzakura never had to seek Hyorinmaru out, for Hyorinmaru would be the one to find him. The days would still be the same, the icy stare would be dead and unchanged but in Senbonzakura's chambers when they were alone and together their masks would slip, and Hyorinmaru's face as he tied him up or squeezed his neck or did other deeds to him too dirty to mention would open to him like the pages of a well loved book.

Now, as Senbonzakura held him down in his strong arms and claimed his body again with long deep strokes that drove him into the velvet heat of his body over and over again - the only words that were said, the only words that needed to be said was _Mine_.

And Hyorinmaru at the last moment, his body trembling and taut with each tendon standing out on his pale body, could only whisper one word in response:

_Yours._

_

* * *

_

I'm always interested in what you think, and for ways to make my work better so please review. I am open to constructive criticism as well :)


End file.
